Paramonos Anthis
"We fought! Long and hard for this land! and we will continue our conquest for greatness! We spill the blood of whom attacks! Protect our allies from those who hurt them! Shall we, not have anyone step in our way! I, your general, admiral, Paramonos Antist will stand by your side! and fight with you, win with you, lose with you, and die.. with you!!!" - Paramonos Anthis Paramonos Anthis is a Greek General, and Admiral of Kratos. Paramonos is the son of Analia the Mistress, who is the political leader of Kratos. Paramonos is a 27 year old man, and is married to Pamona Anthis. Biogrophy At birth, Paramonos seemed to be a strong, confident, and high-never willed child. Paramonos was walking by the age of 11 months old, and refused to breast feed by the age of 13 months. At the age of 5, Paramonos had been the oldest of 4. The same year, his father who was a member of the Roman Leogian, was murdered defending his village in an attack of some Rogue Hun warriors. At the age of 7, he was put the ultimate test. He was being trained to be an elite warrior of the millitary in the future. Several year later, at the age of 17, he was suppose to be sent to battle, but in fear of his death,, his mother moved them out of Rome, and further way to from Rome, near the regions in which Greece was located, there they joined a City-State known as Kratos. There he spent his life, at the age of 20, he married his wife, Pamona Ange(Now Anthist), in whom he had a child with. Now, as his mother took power in Kratos, he is now the General, and Admiral of both, the Aegean Fleet, and the Kratos Army. Appearance Paramonos is a strong, young, brawn man, and fitting this description, also a very striking male to many females. He, being able to bare a wife before even his mother was daned leader of Kratos. Paramonos throughout his days has had short, buzzed like hair throughout his life. Paramonos never had much facial hair throughout his life, and was usually picked on at a very young age about so. Paramonos often wears Roman armor, in which had belonged to his father who was killed during a village raid by some rogue Huns. In battle, he wears the Roman armor in which has a wolf emblem on the chest, as well as the signature Roman helm. Land, and Property Ownership Land *'Home in Kratos '- Located in Kratos, has two bedrooms, Andron, Kitchen, Courtyard, Gynaikon, Bathroom, Work Room, Store Room, Altar(One for Greek Religion, another for African Religion), and two Slave Rooms in which suprisingly has space, beds, and places to exercise. This is such a normal home, due to the fact that anyone would just attack a really big house which they suspected the general to be located. *Thálassa - Thalassa is the ship lead into naval battle following the Aegean Fleet of Kratos, it is in possession of Paramonos as his personal ship and fleet command ship. Battles, Wars, and Events War with Thrace *Battle Against Thracians - Win *Siege of Thracians - Win *Battle Aganst Thracians - Win Naval Raid *Raid on the Trading Route - Win Category:Pages Added by DaggerfallZ Category:Generals Category:Admirals Category:Greek Category:Males